Beauty of the Plum blossom
by Justalilcrazierthanyou
Summary: As the group travels west they happen upon a young woman. It was a small rescue, nothing big. But many mysteries surround the maiden, and the group slowly uncovers something much bigger then they have intended to come across. What will become of Sanzo, Ha


**Chapter 1: Mysterious Woman**

"Sanzo I'm starvin' over here! When we gonna get into town and get some food!" Goku complained.

"Shut up monkey. We'll get into to town when we get into to town," Gojyo replied twiddling his cigarette in his mouth, "I wanna get into town just as much as you do. Separate beds, cold beers, and woman. I'm sick of waking up to your face every morning."

"Yeah well I'm sick of you too you pervy kappa, and I am gonna die soon if I don't get some food!"

Goku doubled over holding his stomach as it ached for sustenance. He continued yammering on about what he was going to eat once they got into town. Rice balls. Chicken. Noodles. Beef. Rice. Pork. Miso. Fish. All you can eat buffets!

"I said shut it monkey!"

Gojyo smacked him upside the head. Then grabbed the last beer from the cooler. Though it wasn't cold it was better then nothing and the only thing to drown out that stupid monkey.

Goku jumped to his feet ready to strike Gojyo back.

"You wanna mess with me chibi chimp!"

"Bring it on pervy kappa cockroach! Just don't poke anyone's eyes out with those antennas of yours!" Goku taunted back.

The battle began. Goku and Gojyo throwing threat after threat to each other every now and then throwing a punch and tackling each other to the floor of the jeep. The jeep shook more and more as the argument grew. Until Gojyo's beer spilled over on Sanzo. Which he immediately with drew his gun turned around and fired upon them.

"Dammit, shut the hell up or your both gonna be walking the rest of the way with a bullet in your ass!"

Hakkai who was behind the wheel just smiled and softly mentioned in his usual chipper tone, "Another lively day."

Goku and Gojyo both fearing Sanzo's wrath became unusually quiet.

They've been traveling four days non-stop through a forest surrounded by mountains. Fortunately the weather has been good to them for the past week. It had gotten a little too warm every now and then, but nothing worse than what the group had gone through already. Also the other day some stranger pointed out this pathway in the forest that just happened to be a short cut too. Maybe luck was finally on their side.

"Hey Hakkai, how long 'til we reach the town. I'm sick of hearing whining," Sanzo asked once his temper finally cooled.

"Actually not that long. We could possibly get there by night fall."

"You serious! Yes! Real food tonight!" Goku shouted jumping up with glee almost falling out of the jeep.

"Hey you little monkey you're gonna-"

Gojyo was interrupted when a young woman came running out of nowhere right in front of the jeep. Hakkai swerved hard and put his full weight on the break. Goku toppled out of the car while Gojyo flew to one side. Sanzo had a death grip in his seat, and Hakkai was trying with all his might not to hit the young woman.

The car came to a sudden stop jolting the side ways Gojyo onto the floor of the jeep.

The jeep was now side ways on the road and the woman was nowhere to be seen. Hakkai fearing the worst jumped out to check for the woman.

Goku a few yards back screamed, "What the hell Hakkai!" Not knowing about the girl's sudden appearance.

Sanzo stepped out of the jeep slamming his door shut. He quickly started walking towards Hakkai with a piss off expression.

To Hakkai's relief he saw the woman a few inches from the car crouched down covering her head and shaking. When Sanzo finally noticed the woman all his anger turned to her. Gojyo jumped out of the car and joined Goku in questioning Hakkai's actions.

"You trying to kill us!" Also not realizing the woman's presence.

He pulled out another cigarette and placed it between his lips to replace the one he lost in the chaos.

"I'm so sorry miss. Are you all right? You shouldn't have jumped out in front of us like that." Hakkai calmly said placing his hand on the young woman's trembling shoulder.

"Damn right she shouldn't have," Sanzo added.

The woman jolted her head up to look up when Hakkai touched her. Her mouth opened, no sound came out right away except for a small utterance of, "Sorry."

The woman stunned Hakkai when her icy blue eyes with a slight purple tint stared up into his dark green ones. She looked afraid at first then her eyes scanned his face. Then slowly stood up looking around at everyone.

She had lovely long black hair that just barely passed her butt. The sunlight that made it through the trees revealed a purple shine in her hair especially on the side parted bangs that curved around her face. Her skin seemed to glow. It was a fair and lovely creamy white. Not one blemish could be seen on her. And the contrast to her fair skin was a dark purple sleeveless Chinese kimono that perfectly showed off her splendid figure and well rounded breasts and thighs. A slit was placed just above her thighs on both sides of the kimono. A Plum blossoms design filled the trims and the right side of the kimono in a very fashionable way.

Everyone stunned by the beauty remained silent for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I- I just…"

Her voice trailed off as she glanced back to where she was running from fear claiming her eyes again.

"Please, take me with you! You can drop me off at the town or somewhere, but I just need to get away from here!"

She clung to Hakkai and buried her face into his chest trying hard to refrain from crying.

Surprised by her action Hakkai looked around for some help. Then turned to Sanzo. Sanzo looked him dead in the eyes and plainly said, "No."

Moving her face slightly away from Hakkai's chest she pleaded, "Please sir! I need to get out of this forest. I promise to leave you be afterward if you please would do this favor for me!"

Gojyo now regaining his composure took a liking to the ordeal. As he avidly studied the woman's features he casually walked up to Hakkai. "I'll handle this," he said carefully grabbing the woman holding her close to comfort and get a free and 'unknowing' feel.

Once free Hakkai turned to Sanzo, "But Sanzo we can't just abandoned her."

"Watch me," He replied getting back into the jeep, "Now lets go."

Goku finally came to the group a little bruised, scratched up and completely unaware of the conversation.

Gojyo looked at Sanzo surprised and replied, "You'd just abandoned this defenseless beauty out here alone and unprotected?"

The young woman couldn't help but blush at red head's compliment. Gojyo brought her a little closer to him giving her his classical playboy grin, which only made the blush more noticeable.

Goku yelled, "Sanzo you're gonna leave this lady out here by herself? … Who is she anyway?"

"Yes, my fair beauty what's your name?"

"Yeah, what's you're name?" Goku added.

"Shut it you little monkey. I'm working here." Gojyo angrily mutter to Goku.

"I'm-" She managed to say before Sanzo interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. We've got to hurry if were going to make it to town before night fall."

The woman pulled away from Gojyo and walked up to Sanzo, who was still sitting in the car looking for a cigarette.

"Please, I beg you. Aren't you a priest? Please take me to the town that's all I'm asking, or even just until out of this forest. I'll walk the rest of the way if I have to. I NEED to get of this forest." She rushed the last sentence and glanced another time back from where she came.

Sanzo stared at her with his usual cold gaze. A cigarette now between his lips and lit. She gave him one last pleading expression. Everyone looked in-between the two. Gojyo wondered how Sanzo could resist such a submissive expression while it was killing him, but in a good way ). Sanzo's eyebrow twitched. Annoyed at everyone he finally gave in and stubbornly said loudly, " Dammit. Do whatever the hell you want."

Sanzo inhaled deeply and exhaled a big puff of smoke from his mouth. He looked more pissed off now then a few minutes ago. The rest of the group looked at each other and grinned. Hakkai said, "Ok then lets get her into the jeep and be on our way."

Goku immediately hopped into his rightful place in the jeep. He wanted to get to town and fast so he could have his big dinner. Gojyo called the woman over after hopping into his normal spot in the jeep. Once she came close enough he suavely picked her up and placed her into his lap.

"You can sit here. Its much more comfortable then the jeep," he said giving her the playboy grin.

She could feel her face getting warm and looked away so no one would see her blush. Unknowingly being very cute to Gojyo. Gojyo even wrapped his arms around her waist and she didn't move. He just guessed she was comfortable and hoped that was the reason.

Goku rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Perverted Kappa."

Sanzo exhaled another big puff of smoke and in an angry tone said, "Drive."

Hakkai took a quite glance to she if the woman was secured and was all right. Once he was reassured he looked ahead turned the key and pressed on the accelerator.

Silence over took the group for the next few minutes. Hakkai had his usual grin back. Goku stared idly to one side of the jeep every now and glancing toward the woman. Sanzo silent as ever stared at what was ahead puffing clouds of smoke every now and then, which bother Goku but he didn't say anything.

"Mei"

"Huh?" Gojyo dumbly replied.

"Li Mei is my name. You asked it early and I never got to tell you."

"Mei then? Pretty name for a pretty woman."

Mei grinned.

"Call me Gojyo, over there is monkey boy, Goku. Driving is Hakkai, and that's Sanzo the 'friendly' priest." He said friendly with added sarcasm.

Hakkai joined, "What are you doing way out here, Mei?"

"Well… I…" Her head lowered and her voice trailed off.

"If you don't want to talk about it now that's fine." Hakkai said with a pleasant grin.

"Thank you… I'm sorry… I just…" She glanced back, "I just want to get away from here first."

**…**

An hour passed by quickly. During which Mei moved into the sit between Goku and Gojyo to Gojyo displeasure. And the three of them were just starting on their second card game because Mei had won the first one so quickly.

It surprised Goku and Gojyo at how skilled she was at the game. Goku was determined to beat her in the second match. Gojyo was just interested in how much skill she had in the game. The second game commenced. Yet again her strange poker face masked her intentions, her, as Gojyo thought, 'Hakkai' face since she had the same smile he usually had on his. It made it extremely difficult to read her thoughts. Which Gojyo didn't like. He couldn't take his eyes off her and seeing that smile made him think Hakkai, and with the way he was thinking of Mei he didn't want Hakkai to come into his thoughts. Goku wasn't the least bit bothered by the poker face. He was too intent on beating to really care.

After a few minutes Mei placed her hand down and proclaimed, "Well, it seems I win again." She smiled innocently.

Goku stared at the cards in disbelief. Again she had a rare hand. Was she possibly cheating? The thought had crossed his mind, but something kept it from leaving his mouth. So instead he complained, "I'm tired of this game!"

"You're just mad cause you lost to a babe."

"Actually, I'm a bit tired with this game too," she smirked, "Its not very challenging."

"What!" Gojyo and Goku yelled.

Hakkai laughed, "Seems like you to met your match."

"Like hell," Gojyo protested, "sorry, but I ain't loosing to you again even if you're a girl."

"Yeah me neither!" Goku added.

"What, were you going easy on me?" She asked putting her face close to Gojyo's.

"Of course" Gojyo bluffed.

"Fine we'll play again. This time, don't hold back."

"If you want to loose. Sure." Gojyo said smugly.

Mei only grinned toward his remark and a third game was on its way.

Up in the front, Sanzo exhaled more smoke turned to Hakkai and asked, "So, are we going to make it to the town before night still?"

"We should. We only had a few minutes delay. No worries."

The wind began to pick up at an unusual fast rate. The cards flew out of the jeep putting an early end to the third round. Something was coming. Everyone immediately went into battle positions. A huge bird like dragon dropped from the sky and nearly hit the jeep. Staying rather close it eyed the car watching it prey's movements. On top of the bird dragon was a man in ninja attire. He threw several shuriken toward the group every one of them missing, thanks to Hakkai's driving, but only by inches. Goku grabbed his nyoi-bo enlarging it to his body's length he flew at the creature with animal speed and nailed the guy in the head with one good kick. The ninja flew off the bird as Goku landed on it. Before Goku could even jump off the creature took to the sky.

The ninja raced through the trees at lightning speed. A sickle attached to a chain flew toward Hakkai. Sanzo shot it forcing the sickle to move from its objective, Hakkai's throat. Gojyo quickly sent his weapon, a large metal pole with a sharp crescent figure at top connected by hidden chains, on the ninja slashing the ninja in the shoulder. The crescent object returned. Grasping tightly to his bleeding shoulder the ninja realizing how bad the cut was and vanished in the trees.

The bird swooped back down and the group noticed several large lumps on the dragon's head as Goku screamed at it to go down. Being distracted by Goku, Sanzo shot at it easily killing it within two shots. With a loud crash the dragon landed taking out a few trees in the process. Goku managed to jump into a tree safely before the dragon actually landed.

Hakkai stopped the jeep so Goku could get back. Gojyo stared at the massive beast; it must have been a good 10 to 15 feet.

Hakkai turned to Mei, "Who was that?"

Everyone now looked at Mei. She stared at the bird with fear. She uttered, "They found me…"

Panic was taking over and he rushed, "Oh no… They found me. Hurry and drive or there'll be a whole lot more fast!"

Hakkai heeded Li Mei's words and the moment Goku was in the jeep he took off at full speed.

The jeep raced through the forest. Desperately trying to avoid another battle, for Mei's sake. She seemed really upset absently staring her hands into a distant memory better left forgotten and terror slowly infiltrating her expression as she clenched tightly on to the fabric of her purple kimono.

Gojyo rested his arm around her shoulder and brought her close. She rested so perfectly under his arm next to his side. His crimson eyes gazing down at her trying to bring some reassurance and with a grin he calmly put, "Its ok, you're safe with us."

Mei half closed her eyes and rested her head into his shoulder. The fearful expression gone, but she refused to look at him or anyone else. Her bangs now shadowed her face making it impossible to see to see it. But under the shadow's cast emptiness and guilt revealed its self.

**…**

The sun had set an hour before they finally made it out of the forest. Darkness claimed the surroundings. If it had not been for the jeep's headlights they might have passed the town for darkness too had claimed it. It was empty, dark, and lifelessness inside the town. No one walked the streets. Not a single house was lit. Not even animals roamed the ghost town. Some wind picked up as the group walked into the gates. Their eyes wandered the area scanning it for the slightest movement.

Mei was the first to speak.

"What… what happened here…"

"Yeah…" Goku replied slowly.

An attack didn't seem possible everything was, at least so it seemed, intact. There was no shattered windows, no broken doors, not even the ground seemed disturbed. The town was exactly how it should have been during the day with the exception of the people living there. It was as if… they had all just vanished into thin air…


End file.
